This invention relates generally to washing machines and, more particularly, to a bulk dispensing system for a washing machine.
Washing machines typically include a cabinet which receives a stationary tub for containing wash and rinse water. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the tub, and an agitating element is rotatably positioned within the wash basket. A drive assembly and a brake assembly are positioned with respect to the wash tub and configured to rotate and control the agitation of the wash basket to cleanse the articles loaded into the wash basket. Upon completion of a wash cycle, a pump assembly is configured to drain the soiled water to a draining system.
At least one conventional washing machine includes a detergent dispenser assembly fixed to an inner portion of the cabinet. The detergent dispenser assembly includes a reservoir for containing the detergent and a cover that covers the reservoir to prevent the detergent from contacting moisture until a designated time during a wash cycle. During the wash cycle, the cover is opened and the detergent is released from the reservoir. However, a user may not be aware when the detergent runs out if the user forgets to check the reservoir before the wash cycle begins. This undesirably wastes energy resources, and may also cause machine problems and/or inconvenience for the user. Additionally, frequently adding detergent into the reservoir is also troublesome and/or time consuming. Further, accurately dispensing an appropriate amount of the detergent into the washing machine at an appropriate time during the wash cycle may be challenging.